


Honey Bunny  (FFKH)

by CoolStar69



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final fantasy 13-2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69





	1. Prolong

**At the moment I am not sure if I will be taking requests since I don't really think I am any good at it but please do leave comments on who you want and I will try to do them.**  
I might add KH Characters into this idk but if it is requested I will.  
____________  
You walked down the streets in no real direction with your head down and hoodie up covering your face as tears poured down your face not that anyone would know that they were tears anyway due to the rain.   
  
As you walked in these dark streets you couldn’t help but wonder why? why had your boyfriend Noel broke up with you out of the blue via text? was it something you said? Or perhaps something you did? Who knows, up until now you thought that you had been nothing but the perfect girlfriend,  you did everything for him then all of a sudden he deiceds to break up with you?   
  
With all these questions piling up and no answers to them you couldn’t help but feel pissed as you balled up your fists ready to punch something, anything just as long as it could take this pain you were feeling away. as you looked around for a pole but stopped when you noticed where you were, it was sector 6 which wasn’t a very nice neighborhood as you were about to turn to leave your eyes stopped on the flashing neon signs.  
  


**Honey Bunny.**   
  


  
The infamousgathering for men and women alike to indulge in sexual pleasure wonderland or so you've heard since you never really stepped foot in the place for multiple reasons but there were times you did have to drive through this area to get to other places so you've passed it a few times. 

   
But never did you ever even think about going inside until now I mean why not? It's raining cats and dogs out here and your place was two hours walk from here that's not really safe enough to walk to especially at this time of night might as well try to use their phone to call a cab since you seem to have misplaced your cell, you must have dropped it when you read Noel’s text which you can see happening since you were in a broken state at the time.  
  
"Ugh this is stupid just go in ask to use their phone maybe even the restroom, call a cab then head home and just sit alone in the dark to rot" You paused as you teared up a bit. "I mean it’s not like I'll be missed anyway Light' might but she's a strong woman so she'll get over it eventually" Shaking your head of those thoughts you went over to the doors as the bouncer let you in, stepping foot inside the suggestive music along with a few other things instantly hitted your ear drums as scantily clad women and men walked by heading towards other customers to ' _entertain_ '.  
  
You started to regret coming in here this place just wasn’t your type of scene but you couldn't get yourself to turn around now, walking for two hours to get home around this hour just scared you to the core. God only knows what would happen to you if you did honestly it was a miracle that you even got here on foot safely in the first place.  
  
As you took deep breaths you finally walked more into the place looking for a phone to make a call, you passed by many beautiful men and women well you assume some were male, I mean some looked to be dressed in female clothing but when you looked closer you noticed that certain parts screamed I'm a man.  
  
'Oh god what was I thinking? Turn back now and forget the stupid call' You thought as you felt anxious by the few stares you were getting, turning around to leave you bummed into a (solid/soft) chest as whom ever hands instantly reached out to grab your shoulders to steady you they spoke.  
  
"~~~~Are you alright?"   
  
  
  
"Yes, I'm sorr-"  You stopped as you stared into...........  
  
  
  
 **__________**  
Annnnnnnnnnd ending here, I'll post the one-shot once it's finish til then you can leave comments on the person you want to see after I've finished the one I'm currently working on til then next time my kittens.  
  
  
  
For those of you that played ff7 you can pretty much guess what I based the place off of.


	2. The Honey Bunny Princess

I am writing this I have no idea if they have been requested or not so if they have here ya go for those who did I hope that you enjoy it.   
For those who have made request I will try and see what I can do so please wait. 

Okay please be honest with your feedback this is my first lemon and I want to improve as I do more down the road.  
____________ 

'Oh god what was I thinking? Turn back now and forget the stupid call' You thought as you felt anxious by the few stares you were getting, turning around to leave you bummed into someone’s chest as whom ever hands instantly reached out to grab your shoulders to steady you they spoke. 

"Are you alright?"  A soft concern voice asked. 

"Yes, I'm sorr-"  You stopped as you stared into what you consider to be the most beautifulest(1) blue eyes you have ever seen they looked so soft and caring and the person they belonged to was just as beautiful with creamy skin, long gorgeous blonde hair that curled at the ends. She had a princess like gown with elbow length white gloves and a tiny tiara to top it all off. It was almost like she was a legit princess. I mean sure sure as hell looked like she was.  

Shaking your head to stop yourself from staring. “Uh sorry for bumping into you ma’ma” When you said that you could have sworn you saw just the tiniest of a smirk appear on her lips but it was gone too soon to be sure. 

“Don’t worry about it sweetie, it was mostly my fault anyway”  You wondered how it was mostly her fault since you were the one to suddenly turn around out of nowhere. 

“How could it be mostly your fault I turned around like a mad woman without looking, hell I definitely even shut my eyes for a sec too” She moved a gloved hand behind her back while the other went to her pale pink lips. 

“Well I was sort of following you" She waved her hands from side to side as she quickly explained. "But not in a weird way, you see a client of mine isn’t here like he usually is due to a few compactions so” She then moved the hand that was by her lips earlier so it was now outstretched towards you as she smiled a innocent enough smile. “Would you like to keep me company for the night?” 

You heart almost jumped straight out of your chest as she said those words from the shock well should have known that she had to work here but what threw you off was how well she was dressed practicality all the ones working here wore overly revealing clothing so you thought that maybe she was a client or honestly you guess you really didn’t want someone as nice as her to work at such a place not that there was anything wrong so long as they were treated right. 

“I-uh I d-” You struggled to find the words something about her made you want to say yes but you don’t know this isn’t something you usually do and you were just dumped- actually why not? Screw Noel he broke up with you and what better way to get over him then spend the night with a lovely lady. 

Feeling as sure of this as you were going to get you nodded your head with a new found look in your eyes. “Yes, Yes I will” Her smile widen as she took your hand and quickly guided you passed the others clients and entertainers not once bumping into anyone as she took you to a special area. Heading over to a specific door she twist the knob and lead you inside. 

Your eyes looked around the room as she locked the door. ‘This looks like a pretty expensive room shit maybe I made the wrong choice’  As doubt quickly flood your mind you were about to tell her you’ve changed your mind but as soon as you turned around, her arms snaked around your neck and her lips smashed right onto yours as that doubt completely slipped from your mind. 

“Normally my clients take the lead but I guess this case is different isn’t it?” She walked over to the bed with your hand still in her’s before gently having you take a seat at the edge of the bed. 

She then moved her hands to behind her dress before stopping and smirking. “You know why don’t you take it off for me?” She stepped over to you before sitting gently on your lap and as she did you could have sworn you felt something beneath her dress but brushed it off as she guided your hands to the zipper all the while your heartbeat was out of control. 

She lean towards your ear. “Relax” She whispered as she nibble at your lobe and licked around your ear. 

Slowly you zipped down her dress before she lowered it off of herself and as she did you saw that she wasn’t a she but rather a he causing your eyes to widen in surprise to which sh-he smirked too. 

“I don’t get that look anymore” Dropping the once feminine voice he stepped out of the dress now in his undergarments with quite the buldge making you blush. 

‘Damn it stopping acting as if it’s your first-time time seeing one cause lord knows it isn’t’ You thought to yourself. 

“Still want to continue?” You nodded since you were too busy mentally calming yourself down to speak at the moment. 

“Do you want me to keep the hair extensions?” You thought it over he did look good with them on but you now wanted to see him without them. 

“Take them off please” He did as you said tossing it aside somewhere before grabbing his underwear. “And this?”  He smirkedknowing your answer.

“Those too” He slowly slipped them off before tossing them as well and with the piece of clothing gone you could now see his penis and honestly you can’t say that you’ve seen one looking more I guess the word to describe it would be lovelier but that didn’t seem to capture it’s true beauty, to you everything about it was perfect the length, the girth, the shape everything, in your opinion he has your past two boyfriend’s beat. 

Enjoying your staring he smirks as he looks at you with eyes full of mischief, any trance of the person you saw earlier in his eyes was now gone as they were being clouded over with new emotions. 

He pushes you down on the bed and says. “I prefer the top” He then makes his way on undressing you as each clothing of yours is scattered somewhere around the room til you were finally naked. 

“Already wet I see then I guess there’s no need for foreplay right?” He sounded rather happy about that as he looks at you his eyes seem to shout for you to agree which you do with a simple nod causing him to smirk. 

“Then let’s get started” He reaches over and pulls out some condoms and puts one on as he takes hold of your hips centering himself at your hole. 

A few seconds seem to pass as nothing happens but just as you were about to ask why he then thrusts into you causing you to moan as he smirks. 

He thrusts in a couple of more times before bringing himself near your neck biting and licking it all over never once stopping his thrusts as you were bearly keeping up. 

With each thrust a moan would leave your mouth as you tried to do your part, you moved your hands around him one pulling his face towards your lips to kiss while the other messing with his nipple which he seems to like as he moans out, making note of that you stop kissing him and moved on to his neck giving him the same treatment he gave yours again another thing he seemed to like as he moaned like crazy when you came upon certain weak spots. 

Every now and then you could feel it twitch inside of you.“Ugh, I’m almost there”   

“Me too” He tossed your leg over his shoulder as picked up the speed and force,repeatedly hitting your g-spot over and over til you felt it building up inside you before bursting. 

Leading the two of you two moan in pleasure before collapsing and panting, slowly you could feel your eyes start to close as did his but before his did he put the cover over the both of you as you drifted of to dreamland. 

~Extra~ 

“Ugh, what?” You rose up from the bed into a sitting position and gaze around the room. ‘Oh shit’ You looked over and saw the blonde sleeping peacefully. 

You were going to let him stay that way since he looked so peaceful but you never really got the price to this so you didn’t know how much to pay him. 

With nervous and shaking hands you reach out to him and gently awaken him, he blinked a few times before permanently opening them and when they landed on you he smiled. “Morning last night was fun, you should come by more often” He sat up a bit. 

“And next time we’ll use the toys” You blushed as a million none child friendly thoughts raced through your mind. 

“Maybe but until then how much do I owe you? ” 

He leaned on his elbow. “I’m actually quite expensive due to being one of the most popular ones here so you wouldn’t be able to afford to pay” 

“What? then what am I going to do” You panicked. 

“Relax there was a reason I made sure we weren’t seen coming up here” The two of you got dressed before slipping out unnoticed. 

Once you were outside with a cab he kissed you goodbye on the lips as he slip a piece of paper in your hands before going his separate way. 

Getting into the cab you checked the paper and saw what was written on it. 

Cloud Strife~   
Call me anytime ; )   
Xxx-xxxx 

You smiled to yourself as you slowly felt yourself get over Noel and headed home after such a interesting night. 

__________   
(1) Not even a real word   
And sorry if this wasn’t real good or panty dropping or ovaries exploding worthy cause honestly I wrote this one for the sick dreams I’ve had of Cloud (Probably due to the fan-art I look up of him) 


End file.
